Craig-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Craig Manning and''' Ellie Nash is known as Crellie''' (Cr'aig/Ellie). Friendship History Season 4 Season 5 In 'Venus (1), while Ashley was away in England over the summer, Craig and Ellie bonded, becoming best friends. Ellie then began crushing on Craig but didn't want to spoil his birthday, so she kept it a secret. In Venus (2), Craig found out about the secret and was enraged. Marco suspected the two had feelings for each other, and eventually Ellie and Craig reconciled. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Marco and Jimmy are convinced Craig and Ellie have something going, so they set the two up on a date. As Craig departs for his solo music career, he becomes more attached to Ellie and blows off a phone call from Manny to talk to Ellie about nothing, but lies they are studying. Season 6 In What's it Feel Like to Be a Ghost (1), when Craig returns for a visit from Vancouver, both Manny and Ellie realize there's something strange about the new "rock star" Craig. When Ellie finds cocaine on Craig's floor in his room, she immediately suspects something, but is led to believe otherwise when Craig shifts all of the blame to Manny. In What's it Feel Like to Be a Ghost (2),Ellie talks to Craig and invites him to join her at group later that day. He actually shows up, but doesn't go in and leaves at the last minute without Ellie ever seeing him. Later, before the show, Ellie tells Craig that he needs help and is going to tell Joey. Craig kisses her and tells her he loves her, but then asks her not to tell Joey. Because of this, she feels as if she is being manipulated by him and calls him a bastard and leaves. However, she attends his show later that evening where Craig's nose begins to bleed while singing. It is later learned that Craig is heading to Calgary to go into rehab. At the airport, Craig tells Ellie that he really loves her, and that he has for a long time. Ellie is very upset and says that it doesn't matter. That it's beside the point because he needs help, and she leaves. Season 7 Season 8 In 'Degrassi Goes Hollywood, '''Ellie and Marco travel to L.A. over winter break to see Paige, Ellie is surprised to run into Craig. He invites her to his concert that night and afterward invites her to stay at his place. Eager to get away from Marco's insistence that she deal with her family problems, Ellie goes to stay with Craig, insisting that she is over him. Craig plays Ellie a song he wrote for her while he was in rehab, ''Rescue You." At first, Ellie is happy to be with Craig in hopes of finally being together, but she is crushed to discover that although Craig and Ashley are no longer touring together, he has a girlfriend named Yvette, whom he didn't tell her about. Ellie is hurt and decides to leave Craig's At Paige's party the next day, Craig approaches Ellie and tries to tell her that he has feelings for her. Ellie, drunk, misunderstands and leaves the party. Marco and Craig get into a scuffle that lands them both in the pool. They find Ellie on the beach, wading waist deep in the ocean, hinting that she was trying to commit suicide. Knowing she does not know how to swim, they rush after her and bring her back to shore. Later that night, Craig helps Ellie accept that she needs to go home to see her father (who, she reveals, is in the hospital suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after his tour in Afghanistan). At the airport, Craig and Ellie kiss passionately. Gallery images (60).jpg images (61).jpg images (62).jpg images (63).jpg images (64).jpg 56546.PNG Somehow you saw someone worth saving.jpg Did you really look my way (2).jpg 544546.png Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8